


称谓

by Handcuffed



Category: Handcuffed制造
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handcuffed/pseuds/Handcuffed
Relationships: 文严文
Kudos: 13





	称谓

众所周知，公司那边翻新18l，之前他们拍第一期视频的地方在新的师弟物料里看到，变成了无章乱堆杂物间，而且基本没有人会去。

所以刘耀文被推搡间听见锁门声，紧接摔倒在里间的箱子后，背靠将落地窗包裹严严实实黑帘布，严浩翔随后爬上箱子，蹲在他面前。

刘耀文心里有几分底，昨天才发的他们将要持续一年的记录片，其实他也有话要问严浩翔。没给他说话机会，严浩翔猛地单手扣住他两只手腕高举过他头顶，另一手掐住他下颚，凑近。

严浩翔吻的很用力，色 气的吮吸声，不轻不重的啃咬，刘耀文被迫接受这个吻，严浩翔的占有，委屈，隐忍，愤怒，刘耀文都从吻里感受到。

甚至还些许惶恐。严浩翔咬破刘耀文上唇瓣，唇分带出几缕银丝，严浩翔仍然没有放下他的手，只是将脑袋埋在他左肩，蹭。

“为什么叫亚轩小宝贝儿。你都没有这么叫过我。”刘耀文因他动作，心软些许。微微喘气，“都解释那只是个称呼啦......唔。”

严浩翔抬头再次吻他，干脆利落，这次的吻只有害怕情绪。刘耀文安抚似的回应他，咬咬他唇。严浩翔舔舐他伤口，温柔，小心翼翼。

“可是你笑的很开心。”严浩翔掐他下颚力度愈发加重，刘耀文有些疼。“可你也抱了贺儿。”小声嘟囔，他像是想到了什么。

“严浩翔，我们是不是没有以后了。”

“瞎说。”严浩翔在里间昏黄灯光下少有地认真盯刘耀文凄伤眸子。不禁联想这双眸子如果笑意盈盈注视别人，殷红的唇对别人说我爱你。他就好疼，心碎掉的疼。

五脏六腑撕裂的疼。两人都泪水打转儿，僵持良久。头回听刘耀文叫他全名，是尴尬场面。严浩翔刚补牙齿隐隐作痛，他舔弄起龋齿，被刘耀文看破。

小狼被吻肿的唇微启，严浩翔放开他手腕，揉脸颊。刘耀文上前抱他，突如其来的拥抱让严浩翔猝不及防，重心未稳，连身上人倒在师弟昨天藏身，干净床垫。

刘耀文趴在严浩翔身上，帮他揉疼痛位置，紧紧皱眉。“......还疼么？”

缓过神，小孩子担忧从来写脸上，生怕他看不见一样。牙疼缓和些。“不是很疼。”心脏更疼，疼的麻痹了龋齿伤痛。

一阵天旋地转。严浩翔侧头咬他锁骨，刘耀文嘤咛几声，锁骨温热，以及被啃咬感觉。小狼害羞，抓住人衣袖。

“不许再说那些有的没的。”严浩翔捧小狼脸，后者凝视他眸子好一会儿，“好。”

“你也不许抱别人，离别人那么近。”小狼软软糯糯地诉状他罪行，咬指甲动作被原告打断，人将他手拉开。“不卫生，有很多细菌，会生病。”

他的小狼低头许久，猛然抬头，笑的让他寒颤。手臂环他脖颈，凑近他耳畔。“知道啦，小宝贝儿。”耳垂被人唇舌挑衅，微弱电流刺激严浩翔大脑，随即小狼热乎乎呼气，打在他耳廓，又小声呢喃，“我爱你，小宝贝儿，老公。”

严浩翔深吸一口气，耳根子红透，双手十指紧扣，左矮右高按住刘耀文手，不满足于唇与唇接触，将小狼吻的迷迷糊糊便趁虚而入，交换津液。舌去缠人舌，舍不得放开。

刘耀文呜咽，他还是没有学会舌吻换气，憋红小脸，嗷呜嗷呜乱咬严浩翔。铁锈味道弥漫，来不及吞咽津液，流满他下颚，流到脖颈。

“你混蛋，”刘耀文嗔怪瞪他，倒也没有什么威慑力，严浩翔添几分愧疚，刘耀文可可爱爱的时候自己老是对他使坏心眼儿。“你就知道欺负我好了。”

彻底血红的唇。刘耀文垂下部分眼帘，让自己看起来真的被欺负了，委屈巴巴噘嘴。严浩翔咽下一口口水，较为明显的喉结滚动。草，太特么可爱了，想要全部吃掉。

“好想穿越回2017啊，你脸上肉嘟嘟的，亲起来肯定很软。”严浩翔俯身吻他左眉上侧的痣，“以后......它就是我的了，你也不许欺负它。”

刘耀文或多或少有些脸红，咬住下唇没回答，严浩翔放开他，去脱他厚重羽绒服，刘耀文惊呼一声，整个人被托起，衣服垫在床垫上。

“能不能不在这里做。会被发现的。”刘耀文躲闪的目光燃点情欲，乞求的吻严浩翔左脸上的那颗痣。“好不好嘛，小宝贝儿，老公。”

呸。他刘耀文其实是特么想在这里做，被队友，被师弟撞见他可巴不得。被撞见，他化身为古时候的皇上，一道圣旨宣告严浩翔就是他的人，铁打不动的道理。阻碍他，抗旨便是死无全尸。

即使他是在下面的0。小孩子的喜欢冲动莽撞，一点小事就要吃醋，严浩翔因他的话想起身，刘耀文抬腿扼人腰，人摔回他身上，目光不解地询问。

刘耀文装作羞涩，亲吻他哥哥唇角，慵懒伸起懒腰，慢慢开口。“笨熊，比我还直，欲拒还迎都看不出来，直白说，听懂了么。”

严浩翔清澈眼眸晦暗不明。刘耀文已经在他细微变化之际想了一百种认错方式，可身体不经大脑，直接挑衅挑起他小熊下颚，他偏脑袋，半眯眼，挑右边唇角，露出痞笑，“干我啊，你不会如同那天拍照，跟贺儿和马哥说的一撤，不——行——？”

剩余衣物暴力剥落，散在床垫前端。刘耀文紧实大腿他爱不释手来回抚摸内外侧，小狼从不自 慰的性 器自然比那些不成文的片子里漂亮太多，慢慢套 弄，他没有实战经验，怕把自己宝贝弄疼，虽然刘耀文梨花带雨样子他十分迷恋。

只许小狼被自己干哭。哭得求他慢一点，不要了之类的。兴奋体现于手 速，套 弄的速度越来越快，刘耀文没多久射他一手，这下真的要面子，双手捂脸，指缝间悄悄好奇盯他，紧张又期待他下一步动作。

说什么来着，小孩子就是喜欢情绪写脸上，严浩翔俯身，舔一下小狼喉结。跟糖块般大小，吮吸啃咬，留下不深不浅印子。前半部分脖颈被留下暧昧痕迹，小狼脸红红的，声音近乎没有地呻吟。

手指带精 液进入。刘耀文本能反抗，一只脚踩严浩翔肩头。穴 口紧紧绞吸他手指，小狼露出的眸子害怕，懵懂。

严浩翔手落在他臀部发出清脆的响声，淡粉掌印，气氛里充满情欲。“放松。”顾及刘耀文是第一次，他忍得干涸嗓音沙哑粗糙还是不敢贸然进入。小狼瘪嘴，慢慢放松，等严浩翔塞进第二根手指，才吸吸鼻子，憋出些泪水扯严浩翔脱掉外衣，内层衬衫领口。

力气不小，气势却没多少。“打我？你是不是不喜欢我了。外面有别人了？还有谁跟你搞过？”我去把他弄死。面上卖萌撒娇，心里带有狠毒念头。不愧是你，文哥。

不给严浩翔解释机会，自顾自掉豆豆，别过脸，踩人肩上的脚微微发力。声音因抽泣颤抖，“你滚出去，别动爷。”愣是严浩翔是木头，他还真以为刘耀文生气了。也不愧是你，翔哥。

“我没有。”严浩翔去吻他脸上泪痕，咬他左额附近，接近发际线痣。舔舐耳垂，刘耀文全身颤动，娇滴滴地喘息，随后捂住自己的嘴。靠，他一个男人怎么能发出这样的声音。太没面子了。

“叫出来。”严浩翔放过他耳垂，说话。“宝宝，你叫起来很好听。”

“也只有你叫得这么好听。”末字染笑，刘耀文手猛地高举，喘息挡不住，暴雨倾斜。

四根手指作祟，抠挂过某个地方，小狼惊呼，喘息变样儿，“别，别碰那里......呜。”人跟他作对，不慌不忙往刚开辟的新大陆上进行轰炸。

液体喷涌，严浩翔衬衫彻底报废。小狼崽子刚才还与他怄气呢，忍不住调侃。“宝宝真是敏感，光是手指，就高 潮了。”刘耀文瞪大眸子，不可置信突然吸气，脸烧的他快觉得自己熟透。

“你，你哪里学来不规矩秽语的......啊嗯，太大了，你出去，疼。”换作炽热性 器刘耀文根本无法适应，这比手指大了不知多少，生理泪水往下掉，不敢收紧后 穴，一边掌印够他受。

“宝宝，叫得大声点。”称谓！比小宝贝儿还惹人心动脸红，动弹不得，生硬喊叫，待适应人尺寸，戳戳人脸。“你动几下，好难受。”

“干我，现在立刻马上，小宝贝儿。”在情欲之下刘耀文作为被动方毫无面子可言，平时骄傲九霄云外，严浩翔莫名其妙觉得爽。

心疼也早早消失，换之快感。严浩翔真的动起来，刘耀文受不住，叫声倾泻，哽咽卡在喉咙里发不出。

原本踩在人肩上的脚与另一只缠上人腰身，刘耀文不练乐器，老师从不揪他剪指甲，自然臭屁留长，攀上严浩翔后背血书诉说，镶嵌进肉，抓出长痕。

“哈，哈啊......老公轻点，嗯啊，不行了......”才出现的泪水下一秒就不知道飞到哪里，让严浩翔满意称谓，速度没什么变化，刘耀文翻转，趴垫子上，小腿与大腿呈90° ，严浩翔抓住他脚踝来回操 弄，乳首磨蹭布料变得坚硬滚烫。

刘耀文回头索吻，严浩翔瞥他，没有意会理解他。刘耀将自己两根手指插 入自己口腔搅动，断续生手模拟性 交进出。眸子里都是情欲，眼角粉红，抽抽搭搭呜咽。

憨憨小熊终于放下他脚踝，扯他头发粗鲁接吻。不能称为接吻，狼熊互相撕咬，血液混津液一同沾染羽绒服。

“宝宝你好诱人。”诱人犯罪。严浩翔用力顶撞那处接近小狼前列腺的软肉。小狼红扑扑脸颊持续升温，身体粉红，尾音愈发娇媚婉转，相比平时低沉，严浩翔觉得自己挖掘出宝藏——小狼藏起来的撒娇音。

痛觉很快被瀑布般涌来的轻飘感覆盖，刘耀文不苛刻自己的叫声，完全失去思考能力，眼眸抵住自己羽绒服，上面混杂各种液体，泪水，血液，津液，以及精 液。

错觉。严浩翔对他向来笨拙，他有恃无恐地质问傻熊是不是背着他搞人，傻熊每次捉急解释，逗的他直乐，不管几回都是如此。

可傻熊对情事了解程度跟他不是一个层次，这回是熊更了解，刘耀文咬牙，却止不住快感，不到一秒就再次打开牙关，配合身后动作叫。

严浩翔伸手捂住他嘴，将他抬起，后颈与蝴蝶骨得到照顾，脊背紧贴人半湿衬衫，“外面有人。”

理智回来些许，刘耀文恶狠狠咬严浩翔手指。好看手如想象中的放开他，改做搂他肩膀，“你射一次会死？都这么久了爷都不知道几次了，给爷点面子。”

啪。另一边臀瓣也被身后的人不轻不重打了，刘耀文骂他的话被更快的动作噎住，断断续续发音，小肠壁更紧绞住人的物什，前端吐露点白浊。

严浩翔将下颚放在小狼锁骨上，软毛划过小狼满是红痕的脖颈。指甲刮弄乳首，摁进乳晕再等它突出，乐此不疲。

最后射在里面，严浩翔露骨眼神对着刘耀文，张开唇，“我爱你。”

他们晚上回宿舍。将就在严浩翔床上。散落的衣物扔进洗衣机，两件羽绒服裹回来的刘耀文洗完澡毫无睡意，待严浩翔摸进被窝，牢牢黏他怀里，小脑袋贴他胸膛。

严浩翔以为他睡着，将他往里带带，刘耀文才闷闷开口。

“我看到了。”他随人动作蜷缩进人怀里，双脚踩进严浩翔小腿间。

“你说你爱我的时候。”双手环上傻熊清瘦的腰，即使自己也跟他差不多瘦。

“你眸里银河流转三千遍，中心是我。”严浩翔下颚抵住他发顶。

“我......”

“你还想狡辩什么。”刘耀文身处银河，银河爱意温澜，中心是他。

“这些乱七八糟的称谓，以后就只给彼此。“刘耀文闭眼，听严浩翔的心跳越来越快。

“笨蛋，还不快说你爱我。”


End file.
